My Gang
by Herefox
Summary: a parody of the D12 and Eminem song "my band" i think it's funny. R for the bad bad language...


A/N: . I wanted to write something funny and I heard D12...I decided to  
make a song parody...just a lil' fun...review if you liked it... pretty please...  
Note: I don't own YuGiOh or the song "My band"  
  
My Gang  
  
Yami: (sitting in his throne dressed as pharaoh) I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the leader of that Yugioh gang dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after my next duel...  
Because...  
  
Yami and Chorus: All my enemies don't even know the name of my gang...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I duel they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the leader of my gang...  
  
Yami Yugi: (not dressed as pharaoh anymore. gets a mic and starts rapping) (everybody else are seen in background)   
So I get off the duel arena right and drop my deck  
Walk up to the hot rivals and I'm all like  
"What's up bad boys, my name's Yami Yugi"  
I'm the lead duellist in YuGiOh baby  
They're all like...  
  
Bakura: (in a girly voice) Oh my god it's him!  
  
Seto, oh my fuckin' god it's Yami Yugi!  
  
Seto: (in a girly voice as well) I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock  
  
Please Yami please let me suck your cock!  
  
Yami: (twitching) Geee....  
  
Yami: (continues rapping) And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I pull some card and do my turns!  
All my enemies start yellin', all the hot rivals  
Throw their duel disks and their cards and everything else on duel arena...  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me,  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry!  
Cuz I let them win every single time we play...  
Dude I start to think they don't even care what we play!  
Yesterday Seto tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Yami Bakura my boy to be...  
This duel-star shit, it's the life for me!  
And all the other guys just despise me because...  
  
Yami and Chorus: All my enemies don't even know the name of my gang...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I duel they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the leader of my gang...  
  
My gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang my gang...  
  
Tristan: (pushes Yami away) You just wanna see your friends backwards don't you?  
Hey Yami how come we don't duel sometimes?  
Smash these duels and do a performance?  
But I'm always looking and you're always duelling! Nobody wants my autograph you're a liar!  
And no I'm Tristan!  
  
Marik: (surprised) Oh I thought you were Isi...  
  
Tristan: (looks around the small chamber he sits in) What the hell is wrong with this episode?  
Cuz my parts are lasting shorter than a decimal!  
See I know how to duel, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Pegasus Crawford book  
So I'm more cooler, tryna get on the screen  
Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back...  
  
Joey and Yugi: (ignoring Tristan. Looking at a magazine with Yami on the cover.)  
  
Yugi: look at Yami little punk ass thinkin' he the shit (but he's just my spirit! Damn!)  
  
Joey: Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick...   
  
Yugi: Hey I thought we had a duel with Seto-dude!  
  
Yami: (looking in mirror) No I had a duel not you two!  
  
Joey: You gonna be late for duelcheck!  
  
Yugi: Man I ain't goin' to duelcheck!  
  
Joey: But our decks are screwed up... Yugi: and he always duelling best... You know what man I'ma say something!  
  
Hey yo Yami!  
  
Yami: (angrily) You got somethin' to say?!  
  
Yugi: (scared) Man no!  
  
Joey: I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up?!  
  
Yugi: Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up! And you ain't even back me up when we supposed to be friends!  
  
Joey: When I was bout to talk right after you I swear! I swear man!!!  
  
Yami and Chorus: All my enemies don't even know the name of my gang...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I duel they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the leader of my gang...  
  
Tea: (looking at Yami who's giving everyone autographs)   
They say the lead duellist rock, but the gang does not!  
Once we sold out duel arenas to the Kaiba land  
I'm gonna let the world know that Tea is hot!  
I should steal his cards when his duel starts...  
I'm ready to snap on a dumbass fan every time I hear "Hey dude I love YuGiOh gang!"  
We ain't a gang bitch we don't cheer like idiots! (maybe we do but that's not important now!)  
So why Yami gets 90 and we only get 10 percent of show time?  
And these guys they can find every area code!  
  
Yami: (lazily) Tea carry my bag!  
  
Tea: Bitch carry your own!  
Can't make it to the duel stage, security in my way!  
  
Security: Who the fuck are you? Where's Marik and Seto?!  
  
Ryou: Ra dammit I'm sick of this gang!  
Time for me to duel solo and make some victories! (but I can't win without my Yami, damn!)  
I told you I made the duel strategies and wrote them all on a sheet...  
Till Mutou Sugoroku slipped me some crack!  
Yami-Seto duel... I was in the back!  
Marik-Yami duel... I was in the back! (was I?)  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions,  
Fuck Yami Yugi, ask us the questions!  
Like who's YuGiOh gang, how we get started... (I don't know but still...)  
  
Seto: But what about Yami Yugi?  
  
Ryou: (angrily) Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the gang  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan: O.o? ...in your dreams...  
  
Ryou: Bad-ass clothes, bitches think I'm cute! D  
Bakura told me to go to a stylist to get some styling tips...  
I went to two and a half and got a make-up!  
Fuck YuGiOh, I'm outta this gang,  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Pokemon fans!  
  
Yami: (trying to look as if he's deeply hurt) Seto why can't you see you're the only one for me?  
And it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my gang...  
  
Ryou: (hits Yami unconscious) all enemies don't even know the name of YuGiOh gang!  
  
Tristan: (sarcastically) Ha ha!  
  
Ryou: But they're all on Yami like they wanna hold hands...   
  
Yugi: Fuck Yami!  
  
Ryou: Cuz once he duels they know that he'll be the man...  
  
But now I'll be the new Yami Yugi! Yami: (wakes up. laughs)  
  
Everyone: My gang, my gang, my gang my gang my gang my gang....  
  
Tea: I'm the hottest chick in YuGiOh gang! (and the only one...)  
  
Yami: (as pharaoh again) I'm the leader of my gang, I get all my rivals to take off their underpants!  
  
Everyone: O.o???  
  
Yami: And the lead singer of my band, my duel skills...  
Makes all the pretty enemies wanna dance  
My skills, look out for my next duel! It's called My Skills!  
My skills, skills, skills, skills, my duel skills...  
Makes all the pretty enemies wanna dance  
And take off their underpants!  
  
Everyone: o.O? That's sick...  
  
Yami: My duel skills makes all the pretty enemies wanna dance  
And take off their underpants, my duel skills!!!  
  
Yami: (surprised looks around. Nobody other is in the room) Where'd everybody go? 


End file.
